This invention relates to a complex machine tool having mutually facing workpiece spindles, provided with respective tool rests corresponding to the workpiece spindles.
In recent years, the machining operations of machine tools have been complicated and varied, and the efficiency demanded for machine tools in the future is going to be high.
In consideration of the above-described circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a complex machine tool which can execute complicated machining operations and machining methods using the machine tool.